The Last Chance
by LiveALittleLouder
Summary: After everyone else in Victoria's army is killed off, Bree awaits her death. But instead of being killed, Bree is saved by none other than Alec. The Volturi see something in her that she has never seen before: value. As Bree stays there she must learn to control her power and her emotions for a Alec while trying to stay alive. Will Bree blow her last chance to stay alive?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Disclaimer: These characters are created by SM, thought I portray them the way I feel they should be portrayed.

The one called Jane turned to stare at me, her eyes narrowed.

"You there, she snarled at me, "What is your name?"

I didn't see the point in telling her. I was going to be dead soon anyway. I simply glared back. I guess neither of us believed in southern hospitality. But then again, neither of us grew up in the south.

The girl smiled at me, the kind of smile you pictured on a little girl with an ice cream cone. But I knew the difference as soon as I felt the fire. It was the same as when I was changed by Riley. The fire was everywhere, spreading to every inch on my body. I could barely hear my screams over the pain that rang in my ears.

"Your name," Jane said again. As soon as she spoke, the fire disappeared. Gone as if I had imagined it. But I knew better.

"Bree," I said as soon as I stopped gasping for breath. Jane smiled again and the fire was back. All I wanted was death. A quick one to end the pain that was so unreal, and yet as real as any other. The kind one, Carlisle, couldn't he do it right now? Or the redheaded one. Surely one of them would be kind enough to end it. One of them could read minds, why couldn't he or she understand me?

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," the redheaded one said with a growl. "You don't need to do that."

The pain vanished again as if Jane had turned off a light switch.

"Oh, I know," Jane said almost cheerfully. "But where would the fun be in that?"

I gasped for air, wondering how she could be so sadistic at such an age.

Jane locked eyes with me and smiled once more. I winced knowing that I couldn't brace myself for the pain to follow but still shut my eyes tight. It never came.

I opened my eyes cautiously to see what was going on. The dark haired boy who had been silent all this time was talking to Jane, and by the looks of it, arguing. I couldn't hear all of it because they were talking softly even for vampires.

Though Jane looked as if she wanted to hurt me more, she simply walked toward Carlisle and the redheaded one.

"My brother has informed me that the newborn may have valuable information in which we can use to refer to in other cases. We shall take her with us, and then decide her fate."

"I thought the Volturi did not give second chances," the redheaded one said. He held the human, Bella close to him.

"We do not, on usual circumstances but it seems these are not the usual circumstances." Jane shot the one who must be her brother a very sharp look. "This being said, I'm sure Cauis will be so interested to hear that Bella is still human. Perhaps he will pay you a visit."

The redheaded one stiffened at the sound of the name mentioned.

A dark mist surrounded me and before I could ask what was going on, I was out cold with all my senses taken away as if I was being submerged underwater.


	2. The Friend

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I will try to update at least once a week or four times a month but I know how insanely slow that sounds. Sorry. But while you're waiting for the next chapter, please read and review my other stories. Thanks! –Spencer

I opened my eyes bracing to be in a battlefield only to find low dimmed lights. My human eyes would have barely seen the long drapes by the window or the soft rug on the floor, but I no longer had human eyes. What I did notice was a strange boy in the room. But he wasn't strange because I remembered him from the field. In fact, he was the last thing I remembered. Immediately I sat up off of the bed in which I had been placed.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice rising higher than the normal question would suffice. He in turn, stood up as if to go, but didn't move.

"I am Alec," he said so simply and matter-of-factly that I almost felt dumb for not knowing. "And you must be Bree."

I didn't bother to ask how he knew my name, since it seemed everyone knew. I nodded, hoping for more than a name to explain how I got here, and where exactly "here" was.

"Tell me where I am," I said. "Please," I added. It didn't help to be rude to the one person I knew.

"You're in Voltera, a long way from home, I presume." I got up and looked out the window. Instead of trees and trees and even more trees, I was looking at the breath taking view of the city. Instead of people in hoodies or obnoxious women on cell phones, there was a community of citizens minding their own business and enjoying their day.

"A long way," I repeated, still stunned. Finally, I regained control of my mind. "Why am I here?"

Instead of answering right away, Alec offered his hand to me- to which I accepted- and lead me to a great room. Or I thought it was similar to a great room.

As I was lead further in, I saw more figures in cloaks. Some red and some black though I couldn't distinguish any physical differences. They were all beautiful and flawless. Especially the one with the purple eyes, who reminded me of the blonde from the battle who didn't like the wolves. All heads turned towards me and I felt like a thousand watt light was shining on me. The kind that could blind so easily is one looked the wrong way.

"What have you brought us, Alec?" I turned to see a vampire, smiling at us fondly. He was officially the only one smiling. I had to stop as Alec handed me over to one of the other vampires with an insanely tight grip.

"Watch it, bud," I said under my breath.

"She is one of the vampires from the newborn army, Master," Master? Didn't we have a war to end slavery? "The Cullen's wanted to take her in but I felt she had a different purpose here. She can help us understand how leaders of such…rowdy vampires stay under our radar." Alec spoke with such formality that I remembered that he must be a billion years old.

"That is something to be considered, Alec," the smiling one said. "But you lack the authority to make such decisions." Jane looked at her brother in an almost sibling-like gesture. The one that said, "I told you so."

Alec nodded, clearly not enjoying the chastisement. "I am aware, Master," he said almost guiltily. "But she had knowledge that we had not acquired." The smiling one stopped smiling when the word "acquired" was spoken. "Knowledge that only comes from experience."

The smiling one nodded and held his hands out to me. I didn't move towards him even though the one holding me loosened his grip. I was paralyzed and couldn't find the will to move to the one who seemed to think my fate rested in his hands. The one who held me gave me a shove and I was right in front of the smiling one. I gave him my hands rather reluctantly and was taken back when his grip tightened. He closed his eyes and I wondered if he was a palm reader, or if he was the mind reading one, though he hadn't been at the battle.

After a few minutes he took his hands from mine and opened his eyes. All of the vampires present leaned in, including the other two on thrones.

"I see," he said. "Now I see. Alec has made a very good decision."

I couldn't take it anymore. What was going on?

"What do you see?" I asked timidly, though I hoped that they couldn't tell from the waver in my voice.

"You my dear," he said smiling in his creepy way. "You finding your friend."

A/N: So if you are not quite sure who that friend is, it's Freaky Fred. AKA, one of two vampires who had gifts in the army. Bree nicknamed him Freaky Fred due to his gift to make others around him repulsed. She formed a "friendship" with started to appreciate him. Before V's army decided to move to the battlefield, Fred left. He invited Bree to go as well but Bree thought Diego was going to be at the battlefield and said she had to stay and see hi, first. Fred said he would wait one day but no longer and then took off for Vancouver. So…what will happen next?


	3. The Agreement

"What do you mean?" My voice betrayed me and wavered in a humanly way. "Everyone is gone," I closed my eyes. "And I should be too."

"But not your friend," The smiling one said. "Freaky Fred, was it?" He seemed amused by the nickname. "He is in a place called Vancouver, waiting for you."

I nodded, though I had no reason to. "I was supposed to meet him…after the battle." I swallowed. "But I…I didn't plan on it. I thought that Diego would be here and…" I broke off.

"Yes, but things have become different due to…circumstances, you see." The smiling one clasped his hands in his lap. "And you have the chance to change the wheels of fate once more."

I tilted my head, confused.

"You see, I like to collect rare items, gifted people. I do pride myself in my collection. And I believe your friend will be an excellent addition." I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell a maniac where Fred was.

"Thanks for sharing," I muttered. "But he isn't for sale."

The smiling one looked puzzled, which I couldn't decipher if that was good or bad.

"I am not one to be turned down, Miss Tanner," He said, pursing his pale lips. "I have much to offer you. Surely I can offer you something that no one else can." I shook my head once again.

"What about a promised assurance of safety." That caught my attention.

"But you wanted me dead…like the others."

"I give you my word that I will ensure your safety if you return your friend to me," The smiling one said, crossing his arms against his chest and looking solemn.

I stared on. It seemed like the only good option. Fred and I were newborns living in a world where we were lost. Ensured safety was as best as it got.

"O-okay," I said quietly. "Ill do it; Ill find him."

N/A: Thanks for reviewing. Who knew there were people who liked Bree/Alec? Sorry this chapter is so crappy I just have to keep it moving. Please review and check out my other stories.


	4. The Company

I tapped my thumb against my knee. I was curled up in a ball on the bed.

"And how do you plan on finding him?" I looked up and saw Alec standing in the doorway. I shrugged.

"Do tell me you didn't make an empty promise to a mind-reading Volturi," he said annoyed.

"Of course I didn't!" I snapped. I wasn't sure if I did. But I wasnt going to admit anything to him. "I just said I didn't know how. The world is a big place."

He scoffed at me. I made a face at him which was immature even for me.

"Why do you care," I said stiffly. The nerve of that boy.

"I don't. But curiosity does ignite a spark." The way he talked made me want to slap him at times. He was too coy and too sure of himself. But why wouldn't he be? He was 'Volturi Royalty'. Volturi pain in my butt, more like .

"Well at least I'll get to go tomorrow," I said, gesturing at my bag on the floor. "Then I won't have to see you . I was tempted to stick out my tongue.

"I don't think so," he said with a smirk on his lips. "I'm coming with you."

A/N: So...not sure if this is good but I love your reviews! Thanks and I'll try to get it going next chapter 3 luv ya till the end -Spencer


	5. The Move

He was joking. He had to be.

"No you're not," I said on edge. "This is a solo mission."

Alec scoffed. You don't really think Aro would just let you go out on your own, do you?" I was tempted to say yes just to aggravate him but I stayed silent.

"So what? You're my watch dog? My guard? My cell watched?" I had more names up my sleeve, none of them very PG. A girl picked up a lot of new vocab on the streets.

"Not quite," he smirked. "But the line between prisoner and prison keeper are pretty thick." Almost as thick as your scull.

"And here I thought you weren't a rude psychopathic meanie!" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly his expression went dark. "Do you even know what the hell you're doing?" He demanded. All teasing and provoking was gone. "Do you have any idea how powerful we are? If you fail-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You ready newborn?" A booming voice asked. I assumed it was the one who held me against my will.

I nodded. Looking back at Alec, the fury that he had let out only seconds ago was gone. Instead, it was replaced with his blank expression, the unreadable one. The look that made me question what he was thinking, what his motives were, and what they had to do with me.

I grabbed my bags. "Lets ditch this town."

A/N: So I know Bree kinda sounds...bold. My excuse? I watch one too many spy movies. I know, what was I thinking, right? I dunno - Spencer


	6. The Plot

"You don't even know what you're agreeing to," Alec muttered from the back seat. He had leaned over to my ear since I was in the passenger seat, and I did not enjoy his lips anywhere near my face.

"Maybe not," I said while looking outside the window at the beautiful greens, "But no one asked you to come and see."

Alec rolled his eyes and Felix grunted something unintelligent under his breath, causing Alec to become irritated.

"Do you know how insanely agitating and aggravating you are?"

"Thanks," Felix and I said at the same time. I could tell we both tried to suppress a smile from creeping up.

"You don't even know if he's still in Vancouver." I nodded. At best, I could lead them on a while goose chase, even if I got killed.

"You do know where that is, right?" Looking at the reflection in the mirror, I saw a smirk on my lips, amusement that should not be there.

"Why am I in the backseat, Felix?" Alec grumbled. "She's the prisoner."

The rest of the way was mostly me staring off, Felix driving, and Alec being annoying. I wish he could use his power and shut up. Or at least take away our hearing.

When we arrived at the destination, we saw Demetri. He had been sent earlier to get a good scent, and Felix had come to drop off Alec and I. Alec was precautions to make sure I did as I was told.

The plan was simple. Demetri would find Fred, I would convince him to become a Volturi, and in return, no one would die.

Too bad I planned on double crossing them. Only now, I had to think of a way to find Fred and hide before the Volturi found out.

A/N: Bad chapter, I know. I'm afraid I used all my creativity on other fics but I promise to update this one more often. Thanks for the positive input guys.

Read and review! And don't be afraid to read my other work too!


	7. The Bump

"Have you picked up his scent yet?" Alec asked. He must have been relieved to be out of the car. I was just glad he stopped grumbling.

"No. He's quite hard to pick up." Demetri and Alec looked at me as if it was my fault.

"He has a gift for it, didn't your master tell you that?" I grinned, grateful for the delay.

Both of them glared, though Alec's was the harsher of the two.

Demetri continued to try and find Fred's scent as Alec kept his eye on me. His bright red eyes stared on as lasers, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.

"Stop that, will ya?" I squirmed as a young child does when being chastised, though it was half pointless. Like that young child, the consequences were already made for me.

Finally, Demetri caught Fred's scent and started off in a direction closer to Seattle.

"What would he be doing in Seattle?" Alec asked, presumptuous.

I shrugged. "It's where most of the newborns were kept. Back when..." I trailed off not wanting to visit that horrible memory. Thankfully, neither pressed on.

"He stopped," Demetri said once at a McDonald's nearby. "Why would be stop here?"

Alec read the name and cringed. "What kind of eatery is named something so foolish?"

"A yummy one?" Through my stealing-eat out of trash- days, I had my fair share of McDonald's to teach me not to be too picky.

"Stupid newborn," Alec said rolling his eyes. "He is a vampire. He has no need for human substance."

I was about to retort when I caught his sent. It was too strong.

"Bree?"

I turned around just seconds before Alec and Demetri.

"Hey, it's been a while." Fred grinned at me but all I could do was try not to scream in frustration.

It wasnt supposed to be like this. He wasnt supposed to come to us.

Guess it was time for plan B

A/N: sorry for the long wait, guys. Stuff happened. Anyway, here is chapter seven. It kinda going all over the place, huh? It's short and simple but I hope to get chapter eight out there soon. Don't forget to please review- it's the only way I know you're reading -LiveALittleLouder-


	8. The Lie

I nodded, trying to maintain my composure.

"Yeah." I reached to give him a hug but stopped. He may have been one of my two friends but we weren't that close.

Fred seemed to realize the company because he turned back to look at them and then at me, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Don't worry about them."

"You're not...with them, right? Cuz Diego..." He looked around as if looking for him.

I shook my head, pained at the reminder. It wasnt his fault. He didn't kill Diego. The Cullens did. And I was almost taken by them.

I shook my head. "Diego's not here right now. I don't think we'll see him for a while." I didn't know what it was but a part of me just couldn't tell him the truth. A part of me just couldn't tell him that Diego was gone and we would never see him ever again.

Alec must have noticed because he glanced at me, raising one eyebrow inquisitively but not challenging my decision. As he was told, this was my mission and I made the calls. Maybe he believed hiding the truth would convince Fred to come with is thought I highly doubted it.

Fred nodded and looked at Alec.

"But you two aren't...?"

I almost laughed. "Him? Trust me. I could never love someone like him." And it was the truth. Alec was a monster. Diego was the only one. And would be the only one. I could never fall for Alec.

Alec gave a look of offense but said nothing. I think the feeling was mutual.

And nothing could change that.


	9. The Reflection

"So you don't talk to him?" Fred had asked about a million and one questions on our journey back to Voltera.

Each time, I could feel Alec give me a look, observing my every move-which did little to help calm my nerves.

"You could say that." Fred looked confused and shrugged.

"It's just that I thought the two of you were like an item or something. I mean you guys were pretty-"

"-Thanks, Fred," I interrupted. I turned so he couldn't see me.

Alec caught my eye and I could feel him inquiring. I really couldn't take it at the moment. He couldn't judge me. He had no idea what it was like being created for one purpose and one purpose only. To be the left over of someone's revenge party gone wrong.

"I need to use the girl's room." I knew this didn't make much sense since I didn't need to pee or fix my make up (that horrible stuff)

I got up and checked my reflection in the mirror of the airport bathroom. At least I had a reflection. But the girl staring back at me wasn't me. She was a killer, a murderer, a stranger to me. She did things I could never do and yet it was me doing them at the same time. Turning on the faucet I splashed myself with the cold water and hoped it would bring me back to a sense of reality which I couldn't seem to find with all that had happened.

As I threw away the paper towel I all but ran into Alec. "Sorry," he muttered. I looked down hoping he would just leave. Instead, he raised my face to look him in the eye. "Are you well?"

I nodded though I knew even an idiot could see that I was lying.

"Would it help you to talk about it to me?"

I shook my head. "You just wouldn't understand." I went to push past him but his hand stopped me.

"You would be surprised what I have been through." He paused. "There is something about your friend Diego in which you did no tell your other friend, Fred. Is it a custom for woman to have so many male friends?"

I shrugged. "Depends on the person, I suppose."

We walked back to where Fred was but before we made it Alec stopped me. "This Diego was very important to you?"

I nodded. "He was the one."

Alec nodded, taking it all in. He looked from me to Fred and then back to me. "And what happened to Mr. Diego?"

I looked down. "He died." I looked up at him,, the hurt from the memory clearly displayed in my eyes and walked back to Fred. Alec stayed there and watched, probably regretting pressing the subject.

I forced a smile as I sat next to Fred. Fred grinned as he started chatting away while I kept glancing at Alec.

"What?" I asked after Fred repeated something again.

"I said I think he likes you."

"Diego?"

Fred shook his head. "No. Him." He looked at Alec who immediately looked away once I looked. "He keeps stealing glances at you."

I shook my head. "I told you. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Nodding, Fred went back to looking at me while I held Alec's gaze once he returned it. Why was he so interested in a newborn like me?

"Well that's good. Because I wouldn't want to share you with some crazy guy."

I tried to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world but a part of me didn't think I had a choice. I was going to be a part of Alec's life and his mine until we got this all sorted out. And wit h my luck I would be here forever.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. And that these chapters have been so mega short. I had the worst writer's block for this story so that's why I do short chapters.


	10. The Plane

The plane ride was okay and the background noise helped distract me but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I knew I'd have to tell Fred, I just hoped I could tell I was the one to tell him and not the obnoxious company I kept.

Fred seemed to be amazed at every single detail he took in. Sometimes, he reminded me of a little kid but that was Fred for you. I tried to stare out the window and pretend to busy myself with clouds and clouds and even more clouds.

I must have looked pretty convincing because halfway through the flight I felt a hand reach over and place itself on mine. I turned to see Fred casually looking over and immediately excused myself.

I walked towards the back of the plane, trying to create distance between us and ended up running into Alec.

"Sorry," I muttered. We held each other's gaze for a moment before he broke it off, leaving me to just look at him. I couldn't bring myself to look away. In some way there was something about him I hadn't noticed. Something that reminded me that he was a human once as well, though it was many years before.

"Shall we talk?" Something in his voice hinted it wasn't a question but it wasn't a demand. It was something else altogether that was much like a plead.

I nodded as we sat down in two empty seats in the back. I chose the seat closest to the isle, ready for a quick retreat. I always thought like that, always prepared for the worst. It was something that I hated about Alec at first. He always seemed so sure, like life was easy to him and all he had to do was show up.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Alec shrugged and took his precious time to answer. "I feel as if we need some borderline rules," he replied in his smooth as syrup voice.

I looked at him curiously before tilting my head. "Like what?"

"I feel that this," he said gesturing between us, "Is entirely one sided."

I rolled my eyes.

"There is no us," I replied." Alec nodded.

"But maybe there can be."

A/N: CLIFFY! Eh, it was bound to happen. Soooo, do you guys ship it? Sorry I haven't updated in forever…I promise this is actually going to get somewhere for those people who are bored to death but….tell me what you think. Review, please!


End file.
